cartoonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Chicken Little (film)
Chicken Little is a 2005 American 3D computer-animated comic science fiction family film produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation and loosely based on the fable of the same name. The 46th animated feature in the Walt Disney Animated Classics series was directed by Mark Dindal with screenplay by Steve Bencich, Ron J. Friedman, and Ron Anderson, and story by Mark Kennedy and Dindal. Plot In the small town of Oakey Oaks, Chicken Little rings the school bell and cries for everyone to run for their lives. This sends the whole town into a frenzied panic. Eventually they calm down enough to ask him what's wrong, and he explains that a piece of the sky shaped like a stop sign had fallen on his head when he was sitting under the big oak tree in the town square. However, he is unable to find the piece. His father, Buck Cluck, assumes that this "piece of sky" was just an acorn that had fallen off the tree and had hit him on the head. Chicken Little becomes the laughing stock of the town. A year later, Chicken Little has become infamous in the town for being crazy. His only friends are outcasts like himself: Abby Mallard, who has a crush on him; Runt of the Litter, who is extremely large; and Fish Out of Water, who wears a helmet full of tap water. Trying to help, Abby tells Chicken Little to talk to his father, but he really just wants his dad to be proud of him. Instead, he joins his school's baseball team in an attempt to recover his reputation and his father's pride, but is made last until the ninth inning of the last game. Chicken Little is reluctantly called to bat by the coach, even though he is certain that he will lose the game for them. Little is able to hit the ball and make it past first, second, and third bases but is met at home plate by the outfielders. He tries sliding onto home plate but is touched by the ball. It is presumed that he lost the game, but the umpire brushes away the dust to reveal that Chicken Little's foot was just barely touching home plate, thus declaring Little safe and the game won. Little is hailed as a hero for winning the pennant. But that night back at home, he is hit on the head by the same "piece of the sky" — only to find out that it is not a piece of the sky but a device which blends into the background (which would thereby explain why Chicken Little was unable to find it last time). He calls his friends over to help figure out what it is. When Fish pushes a button on the back of the hexagon it flies into the sky. It turns out to be part of the camouflage of an invisible UFO. Chicken Little manages to ring the bell to warn everyone, but the aliens see the crowds coming and manage to escape, leaving an orange alien child behind. No one believes the story of the alien invasion, and Chicken Little is ridiculed yet again until the next day. He and his friends discover the orange alien, and a few minutes later a whole fleet of alien ships descends on the town and start what appears to be an invasion. The invasion is actually a misunderstanding, as two aliens are looking for their lost child and attack only out of concern. As the aliens rampage throughout Oakey Oaks, vaporizing everything in their path, Little realizes he must return the alien to his parents to save the planet. First, though, he must confront his father and regain his trust. In the invasion, Buck, now regaining his pride and trust in his son, defends him from the aliens until they get vaporized. It is then discovered that the aliens weren't vaporizing people, the ray guns teleported them aboard the UFO. Afterwards, the aliens return everything (except Foxy Loxy, whose brain gets scrambled and she becomes a Southern belle and as a result, Runt falls for her) to normal, and everyone is grateful for Chicken Little's efforts to save the town. Cast *Zach Braff - Chicken Little *Garry Marshall - Buck Cluck *Don Knotts - Mayor Turkey Lurkey *Patrick Stewart - Mr. Woolensworth *Amy Sedaris - Foxy Loxy *Steve Zahn - Runt of the Litter *Joan Cusack - Abby Mallard *Wallace Shawn - Principal Fetchhit *Harry Shearer - Dog Announcer *Fred Willard - Melvin (Alien Dad) *Catherine O'Hara - Tina (Alien Mom) *Patrick Warburton - Alien Cop *Adam West - Ace (Hollywood Chicken Little) Additional Characters *Mark Walton - Goosey Loosey *Mark Dindal - Morkubine Porcupine, Coach *Dan Molina - Fish Out of Water *Joe Whyte - Rodriguez, Acorn Mascot, Umpire *Sean Elmore, Evan Dunn, Matthew Josten - Kirby (Alien Kid) *Kellie Hoover - Mama Runt *Will Finn - Hollywood Fish *Dara McGarry - Hollywood Abby *Mark Kennedy - Hollywood Runt Additional Voices Category:2000's Movies Category:2005 films Category:Disney Animated Films Category:Chicken Little